


Home Bound

by Starlight1395



Series: Self-Indulgence [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Jae comforts you, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm, you comfort Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jae had been gone for a few weeks for a string of concerts and was excited to go home to you, who has been loving and supporting him for years.When he gets home he sees that you aren’t as okay as you try to make it seem and feels guilty for leaving you alone when he goes on tour. It’s up to you to convince him of what you really feel





	Home Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as Starlight was sad and craving emotional comfort so I wrote a one shot to pretend I know what it feels like to be loved

“Hey baby just wanted to say I love you and I’m thinking about you.” Jae read the text with a grin. You had been dating for almost two years and you never let him forget how much you cared about him, even if it was just quick little messages every few days while he was on tour. You were so supportive of his career - something he had been worried about.

You were an amazing person, and he was afraid you would feel neglected in a relationship with him because he was always so busy but you were adamant about him following his dreams. You were one of his biggest supporters and your love never wavered despite the months away.

“Look at the dumb look on hyung’s face,” Younghyun teased, wrinkling his nose wit a smile. “We all know what that means.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Wonpil chimed in. “You’re just jealous that you’re still single.”

“I could easily get a partner if I wanted.” Younghyun pouted but let the subject drop. As much as they teased Jae, they were all happy for their oldest. They had been worried for Jae for the longest time, but they saw such a growth in his personality since he started dating you.

“Thinking about you too love,” Jae wrote back with a soft smile. “I’ll see you soon okay?”

* * *

 

Jae quietly opened the door to your apartment. While he still technically lived at the dorms with the other members, he had practically moved in with you. His hands were occupied by the take out bags so he accidentally dropped his keys loudly, causing a noise to come from the couch.

He glanced over and saw you sleeping peacefully, the television so low he could barely hear it. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter before going out to wake you up. He reached out with a smile before his blood ran cold.

You had makeup dried on your cheeks, black streaks obviously running down your face. He could see where you tried to wipe it away, only to cause even more smudging. His eyes drifted down to your leg, which was exposed and on display. You were wearing one of his oversized hoodies and sleep shorts, letting the paint on your thigh show.

He knew you had problems with self harm. It had been your first big fight - you pushing him away and him pushing to stay by your side. He knew you painted your leg as a coping mechanism when you wanted to hurt yourself and as proud as he was to see the colorful swirls decorating your skin rather than new cuts, it made his chest hurt to know you were feeling that way again.

Then it hit him. You had been feeling that way again and he hadn’t been there for you. Your sudden text earlier that day made a little more sense.

“Oh little one,” he whispered sadly, tucking some hair behind your ear. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Jae?” You grumbled sleepily, not sure if you were still dreaming or not.

“Morning beautiful,” he said softly, his voice raspy. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re home,” you said, not caring that he woke you. You pulled him into a tight hug, burying your face into his neck and letting his warmth comfort you for the first time in weeks. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there,” he said, his throat threatening to close up from the tears he was fighting back. “I’m so sorry...”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I should have been here for you when you’re feeling that way...”

“It’s alright Jae. I’m okay I just... it’s alright. I’m better now that you’re back.”

“I brought take out.” He kissed you gently, still torn up at the sight of the dried tear tracks on your face.

“Ah, you’re amazing,” you smiled and his heart skipped a beat. Even with smeared eyeliner and just woken from a nap, you were the most beautiful person he had ever seen. “When was the last time you slept?”

“What?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” you giggled and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I came here as soon as we got back.” He kissed your forehead and you giggled.

“You didn’t have to rush,” you said lovingly, your chest warm at the knowledge that he came home for you. “I still would have been here if you took time to rest.”

“I needed to see you.” he sounded too serious for your liking.

“Let’s eat,” you tried to lighten the mood. “Tell me about the concerts.”

“I don’t care about the concerts anymore,” he sounded distracted and your heart fell. You knew from the moment you met him that his career was the most important thing. You had said on several occasions that if he had to choose between you and the band, you wouldn’t let him choose you. “I can’t... it hurts being away from you for so long. And I know you’re hurting too... and it kills me knowing you’re alone when you need me because I’m out playing some stupid concert-“

“It’s not stupid...”

“What?” Jae blinked, not expecting to be cut off.

“Your concerts. They’re not stupid,” you swallowed back tears. “Jae, I fell in love with you because I could see how much passion you had when you performed. Before we even met I loved you because I knew you were putting your all into your music and it inspired me... I love you for who you are, and I don’t mind being alone if that means being able to be with you.”

“It’s not fair to you though,” he argued, looking distressed. “I can’t- it’s not fair of me to just keep leaving you behind! I love you so much but I keep leaving...”

“But you keep coming back.”

“I could never leave you for long...”

“Come here you big cheese ball,” you pull him close to you and press your foreheads together and smiled into his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed you back, the tension leaving his shoulders.

* * *

 

Jae looked at you, sleeping peacefully in his arms. You wrinkled your nose a little and he couldn’t help the fond grin on his face.

After you had finished eating, he washed the paint off your leg despite your protests of being able to do it yourself. He said he wanted to be able to do something, and seeing the genuine look in his eyes, you let him.

He pulled you closer, as if afraid you would disappear. You stirred a little and buried your nose in his neck.

“Hmm you’re awake?” You mumbled sleepily as he chuckled.

“Sorry for waking you.” He whispered and his words rumbled through you.

“It’s alright,” you said with a smile. “It means I can enjoy being like this more.” His arms tightened around you more and you signed happily.

“We can stay like this for as long as you want.” He said, prepared to give anything to make you happy.

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

“Just a little longer. Then we can make breakfast like we used to.” You snuggled into his chest and missed the pained look on his face.

“Like we used too...”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t want it to be like we used to be,” he said, sounding sad. “I want it to be what we do now...”

“But we are doing it now.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, but you’re being too hard on yourself,” you propped yourself up on your elbow and kissed his cheek softly. “I love everything about my life. Are there times where I’m down? Sure, but that’s not either if our faults. It’s a problem in my brain... I love that I can make you smile from across the world and that I can be here for you when you come home exhausted from a show. I love being able to watch you perform and being able to see the love in your eyes and knowing that’ I’ve made you look that way at me...”

“What have I get done to deserve you?” There were tears in his voice and it made your heart swell.

“You didn’t have to do anything. You deserve the world.”

“You are my world.” Jae whispered, almost as if he was embarrassed.

“And you’re mine.” You rubbed your nose against his and your chest hurt with how much you loved him. He smiled wide and his eyes turned up the way you adored and suddenly all the bad things in the world fell away.

“Just a little longer.” He repeated, pulling you close to him again. You listened to his heart beat - steady and strong - and let your eyes fall shut again.

You were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely written and uploaded on my phone because I’m at a graduation party and the drive here took way too long so excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> I swear I’m going to fix Lone Wolf very soon but I have no idea when exactly? Sorry bout that


End file.
